Forelsket
by wisterialantern
Summary: Kau jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta, dan jatuh cinta lagi—dan segalanya terasa benar. [Sai, Ino] [FLORE 2016 Xtra Week] F for Fall.


_Forelsket_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Cast : Sai/Yamanaka Ino. Genre : Romance. Rate : T. A/N : canon, Sai's side, untuk event FLORE 2016 Xtra Week, F for Fall._

 _(Kau jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta, dan jatuh cinta lagi—dan segalanya terasa benar.)_

 _._

 _Forelsket — (n.) the euphoria you experience when you are first falling love_

 _._

Ada beberapa hal yang terbilang sederhana tentangnya yang—entah mengapa—selalu berhasil membuatmu kembali jatuh cinta; kau memikirkan hal ini ketika hari ini kau mendapati Ino tersenyum hingga kedua mata birunya menyipit dan membentuk lengkungan manis saat kau memerangkap figurnya dengan Inojin di pangkuannya dalam jendela bidik kamera dan membuatmu seolah lupa akan dunia dan lupa cara untuk bernapas.

(Kau jatuh cinta kembali padanya saat mendapati Inojin dengan ujaran tanya penuh inosensia di atas pangkuan Ino, dan tanpa disadari menyulut hangat dalam dada begitu matamu mencuri pandang dan tersenyum tipis.)

Kau jatuh cinta padanya seperti bulan yang mencintai gemilang konstelasi yang membersamainya, dengan cara yang begitu abstrak, namun terlihat begitu indah. Ada hal yang kaurasa benar, ketika netra hitammu menaut matanya dan kau menemukan dunia dalam bola matanya, terlihat begitu indah dan damai. Saat Ino tersenyum, kau melihat binar matanya terpencar menjadi spektrum-spektrum warna dan mengisi dunia monokrom di matamu, mengajarkanmu warna-warni dunia yang seingatmu, tak lebih dari kelabu.

Ino membuat alur waktu yang selalu kau reguk perlahan-lahan dalam gelas-gelas kehidupanmu terasa begitu hidup, Ino menyembuhkan gurat luka-luka pedih yang kausembunyikan dari hingar-bingar dunia, mengarahkanmu untuk tidak melewati batas, mengajari kau untuk kembali bermimpi; karena, ya, dulu kau pernah menghancurkan jalinan mimpi-mimpi indahmu yang telah terikat oleh alur waktu yang tetap berjalan dalam satu garis linear saat kau tengah dibutakan oleh kelamnya ego yang terlindungi di balik benteng wajah dinginmu.

Dan yang paling terpenting; Ino telah mengingatkanmu akan semesta yang kini kaupijak berbekal segenap kekuatanmu, yang selain kejam, ternyata juga begitu cantik.

Semuanya terasa benar.

Kau hanya tidak pernah menyadari—atau kautidak pernah tahu, di antara waktu-waktu saat kau terlelap seusai menyudahi misi panjang atau rapat bersama para petinggi Konoha atau di saat kau mengujar satu-dua jawaban untuk pertanyaan retoris Inojin yang penuh kepolosan; ada Ino yang selalu mengusap pelan rambutmu kala kau terpejam, ada iris birunya yang selalu menaruh kepercayaan, ada bibirnya yang mengucapkan aku cinta padamu dengan cengiran penuh inosensia dan lidahnya yang menjulur keluar saat ia berhasil menjahilimu, ada keningnya yang selalu kau kecup setiap kali Ino sedang terpejam, ada senandungnya yang begitu riang saat kau mendapati Ino tengah menumpahkan air pada rumpun bunga di sisi rumah, ada Ino yang berkali-kali menegaskan bahwa ia mencintaimu beratus-ratus kali lipat dari kau membenci dirimu sendiri, dan ada jari-jemarinya yang menautkan diri pada ruas-ruas jarimu untuk membagi hangat, untuk kembali menyatukan bibir tipismu dan bibirnya lamat-lamat dalam heningnya malam-malam penuh ketenangan di saat kau mendapati kening kalian saling menyatu dengan mata terpejam.

Kaubisa mengingat bahwa dulu kau menaiki jutaan anak tangga penuh rasa dendam, yang membiarkanmu membunuh karaktermu di balik topeng tanpa ekspresi—yang kauhidupkan lewat sekurva senyuman palsu yang selalu kauulas di bibir—yang terasa sangat benar.

Kau membiarkan dirimu terselimuti rasa sesal, pedih, duka, dan lara yang menyesakkan, kau membuat dirimu menenggelamkan dirimu ke dalam jurang tak berdasar; yang tidak berujung—karena kau selalu paham bahwa dunia selalu mengajarkanmu untuk terpuruk bersama luka-luka yang kaubebankan pada kehidupan yang kau jalani, karena kau percaya bila dirimu, dengan dosa besar yang terlanjur mencoreng lembaran putih kehidupanmu, memang pantas untuk menerima semuanya.

Di suatu lini masa, kau menemukan kau dengan koyakan besar di bajumu, berdiri tegak di tengah kehancuran dunia dengan kepalan tangan yang berdarah-darah dan terus berusaha menggenggam jutsu-jutsu tinta yang sudah tidak berbentuk dengan lidah yang tersegel dan tak pernah bisa menyuarakan isi hatimu—dan saat itu, kau menyadari bahwa kau begitu membenci dirimu sendiri dan merasa bahwa dunia, sampai kapan pun, tidak pernah memihakmu.

(Ya, karena bagimu kehidupan seperti kupu-kupu yang bersayap indah—namun terasa begitu rapuh.)

Kau bertarung dengan waktu—kesunyian—bersembunyi, menghabisi musuh _—membunuh—_

Kematian Shin—Danzou—peperangan—dan semua hal menyakitkan yang pernah menghadiri hidupmu; fragmen-fragmen yang telah menyusun dirimu—yang sempat ingin kaubuang dan kaulupakan, kembali merengkuhmu dengan kepedihan yang perlahan menghancurkan binar lentera mimpi-mimpimu, garis senyuman pedih yang terpatri dalam gurat ceruk wajahmu membunuh kebahagiaan—yang terus kauujarkan rasa sakitnya dengan satu teriakan dengan suara serak dan paru-paru yang sesak dan ruas jari-jari yang kebas saat menggenggam erat buku sketsa di tangan, dalam hening kau mengawasi jari-jemarimu yang tak berwarna merah karena laju darahnya melambat dan kau terlalu lelah untuk memompanya kembali karena kau sudah terlalu lelah untuk kembali merasakan lara dan menahan rasa muak begitu menatap realita dunia yang terlalu rapuh untuk dipijak.

Kau menemukan di antara lingkup dunia yang perlahan menelanmu, kau berlari menjauh, terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah berbekal peluh-peluh di kening dan menyadari bahwa kasur yang kautiduri begitu dingin, dan kau kembali mengingat lantunan mimpi-mimpi buruk penuh rasa sesak yang menghadiri imajimu setiap hari—kau membiarkan denyut-denyut nyeri menjalari tiap nadi kehidupanmu yang terus mengembuskan deru napas yang menandakan bahwa kau masih hidup, kau masih ada.

Entah mengapa kau membiarkan seluruh lara meluapkan seluruh amuk amarahnya, dan kau sadar bahwa rasa sakit karena masa lalu itu terus menerus menghadirimu, membuatmu kehilangan seluruh alur kehidupanmu dan membebankannya kepada semesta dunia. Kau memilih untuk menutup kebenaran dibanding membuka kenyataan. Kau memilih untuk bertempur sendirian melawan luka dibanding bercerita pada dunia.

Dan Ino—

"Kenapa kau melarikan diri, Sai _-kun?"_

(Melarikan diri, katanya, ha. Ya, dari jerat kehidupan yang entah berujung di mana, berlari untuk memutus tali kekang yang membebani pundakmu dengan segenap rasa bersalah, berlari meninggalkan kepingan memori yang telah tercecer, terpenuhi kepedihan yang tidak ingin lagi kaurasakan.)

"Kau melarikan diri dari semuanya? Kau menyerah?"

Mulutmu bungkam saat mata gadis itu menatapmu dengan satu kilas tatapan yang—entah mengapa—tidak pernah bisa kau hindari. Luka lamamu kembali terkoyak, menguarkan perih dan entah hal apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk menjahitnya kembali.

"... Aku tidak tahu."

Di luar sana; daun telingamu berdiri menangkap suara deru angin musim dingin yang mengetuk kusen jendela, butir-butir salju dan lelehan embun di beningnya permukaan kaca jendela kembali membuatmu sadar, gadis itu hadir untuk melelehkan badai salju dalam eksistensimu—perlahan, seperti musim semi yang hadir membagi rasa hangat dan cercah binar baskara. Ino tahu peran apa yang harus ia mainkan untukmu, dan gadis itu adalah sebuah bintang yang paham caranya untuk berpijar dalam gelap, menghujanimu dengan gelimang cahaya yang benar-benar kaurindukan; setelah kau telah lama merasakan luka, setelah kau membiarkan dirimu menangis, setelah kau sempat terjatuh dan merasakan dalamnya jurang berisi penyesalan dengan tangan-tangan dingin yang menarikmu untuk kembali merasakan pedihnya kehidupan.

"Kalau begitu," bibir gadis itu bergerak membentuk lengkung senyuman, "boleh aku ... berada di sini?"

 _—untuk apa?_

"Bersamamu. Mendengarkan seluruh ceritamu di masa lalu."

Kau membiarkan dirimu tertegun saat itu.

Kau berdiri di dalam dunia yang dilingkupi gelap, namun tangan Ino perlahan menarikmu dan langkahnya menuntunmu ke hadapan cahaya—ia membayar seluruh luka masa lalumu dengan senyuman yang menyejukkan, ia menyeka airmata yang kaukeluarkan berkali-kali dengan kelembutan, dan ia menyatukan bagian-bagian hidupmu yang telah hancur dan tercampakkan oleh hina dengan kebahagiaan.

(Kau hanya tidak tahu: gadis itu belajar untuk memahami eksistensimu, dan mempelajari karaktermu dengan cara yang teramat keras.)

 _._

 _._

Kau memanggilnya Nona Cantik saat pertemuan pertama kalian yang terjadi begitu konyolnya, satu ujaran spontan yang membangun petak rumah-rumah merah di permukaan pipi putihnya dan kau tersadar bahwa kedua mata gadis itu beralih untuk menatapmu dengan tatapan yang begitu lama—dengan senyuman manis yang diulas, dengan kilasan sepasang iris biru yang sulit untuk kaulepaskan barang sekali saja.

Gadis itu menyebutmu tampan—itu kata Sakura, dan kau membiarkan kebingunganmu berada dalam tahap tertinggi sampai kau tersadar bahwa, ya, gadis itu menarik, menarik dengan caranya sendiri, memikatmu dengan begitu mudah, membuatmu berdiam dalam tanya demi tanya.

Kau mengingat dengan baik—namanya Yamanaka Ino. Hobinya berkebun dan berbelanja. Penyuka bunga, sahabat masa kecil Sakura, penyuka warna ungu yang selaras dengan rambut pirang yang diikat tinggi dan mata birunya, penyuka puding manis—kau sendiri tidak mengerti sejak kapan lobus demi lobus otakmu mencatat hal-hal remeh seperti ini—terlebih untuk seseorang yang baru saja kaukenal, namun bagimu hal ini tidak begitu buruk.

(Esoknya, konspirasi takdir hadir untuk mempertemukan kalian, lagi, lagi, dan lagi dalam satu hal yang dinamakan kebetulan—dan kau mulai terjatuh tanpa kausadari.)

 _._

 _._

Dan kau tidak mengerti mengapa derap langkah kakimu terhenti di hadapan Yamanaka Ino yang berdiri tegak di hadapanmu dengan tatapan lembut dan dengan mudahnya kau mempercayakan seluruh kisah masa lalumu padanya, mempercayakan Ino untuk membersamai kehidupanmu, mempercayakan Ino untuk masuk ke dalam garis batas yang kaulukis untuk seluruh rahasia kehidupanmu—yang bagimu hanya seperti setitik noktah hitam di atas lembaran kertas putih, mempercayakan Ino untuk segala hal yang menghadiri ekspektasimu akan eksistensi dunia.

(Kau bertanya-tanya mengapa.)

Mungkin karena Ino menawarkan kehangatan, yang seingatmu, dulu tidak pernah bertahan lama. Mungkin karena Ino membuatmu merasa aman, mungkin karena sosok Ino menjadi satu-satunya tempat berlindung yang kaupikirkan. Ino yang satu—Ino yang selalu mendengarkan, Ino yang selalu mengerti, Ino yang selalu tersenyum, Ino yang—

(Ino yang membuatmu jatuh cinta.)

 _._

Di malam-malam yang begitu dingin, kau merenungkan guna hidupmu yang kaurasa hanya seperti sebutir debu di gemerlap galaksi—yang membuatmu terjatuh dan tidak mampu menjangkau banyak hal, yang membuatmu sadar bahwa Ino ada—untuk membersamai langkahmu—dan kau sadar kau selalu ingin melihat senyumnya setiap hari, setiap saat, setiap waktu—saat kau terbangun dari tidur lelapmu, saat kau tengah menyantap sarapanmu, saat kau menatap hujan meteor di binar matanya, saat kau pulang ke rumah dan mendapatinya tersenyum saat ia menyambut kedatanganmu berteman spatula di tangan dan balutan celemek ungu, kau ingin dia, dia, dia—

Kau ingin dia. Kau ingin mencintainya sebanyak yang kaubisa, kau ingin—

Kau memejamkan mata rapat-rapat; sadar bahwa cinta—terkadang memang dipenuhi ketidakwarasan.

* * *

"Bolehkah aku berjanji?"

"Hmm? Tidak biasanya Sai- _kun—"_

"Aku ... berjanji untuk membuatmu selalu bahagia. Aku berjanji akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu tertawa setiap hari."

Hening, dan satu tawa mengalun kemudian dengan satu cubit ringan di pipimu, "Dasar."

* * *

Kau jatuh cinta saat Ino tertawa kecil saat kau menghadiahkannya lukisan sederhana di hari ulang tahunnya, kau jatuh cinta saat Ino memasakkanmu momen tofu di dapur mungilnya, kau jatuh cinta saat matamu menyaksikan figur Ino yang tengah memeluk Inojin kecil dalam dekapan dan berdongeng tentang kisah orang-orang lama, kau jatuh cinta saat Ino tengah memetik bertangkai-tangkai bunga liar untuk dijadikan mahkota, kau jatuh cinta saat Ino tengah berbelanja baju-baju lucu, kau jatuh cinta saat Ino mengomelimu karena kaubilang ia sedikit gendut, kau jatuh cinta saat Ino tengah berdiri mematut dirinya di depan cermin, kau jatuh cinta saat jari-jemari Ino tengah menyisiri helai-helai rambut pirang panjangnya, kau jatuh cinta saat Ino berteriak kagum saat tatapan matanya mengarah pada lukisan karyamu dan menggoda— _Sai-_ _kun_ _, lukis aku sekali-kali, lukisanmu 'kan bagus sekali_ —kau jatuh cinta saat tangan mungil Ino terangkat untuk mengacak-acak helai rambut hitammu geli, kau jatuh cinta—

Kau jatuh cinta, cinta, jatuh suka, jatuh sayang, jatuh hati, jatuh, jatuh, dan jatuh—yang selalu kauulas setiap kali netra kehitamanmu menatap wajah Ino dengan senyum tipis di wajah.

—cantik, ya, Ino-mu selalu cantik, dan kau hanya membiarkan kekagumanmu berlangsung tanpa suara, hanya kauungkapkan melalui tatapan mata yang melembut begitu menatap Ino lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

 _._

Mungkin dulu, dulu sekali, kautidak pernah memiliki perasaan, teman, rumah, dan masa lalu.

(Namun kini, Yamanaka Ino hadir sebagai tempatmu untuk pulang, bersandar, dan mencintai.

Sesederhana itu.)

 _._

 _"I love you without knowing how or when or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride."_

 _—Pablo Neruda_

 _end._


End file.
